


Mario is love, Mario is life

by xandermartin98



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Blow Jobs, Fantasizing, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Forced Ejaculation, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Parody, Penises, Rainbows, Satire, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandermartin98/pseuds/xandermartin98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shrek is love, Shrek is life...Mario has surprise buttsecks with Gay Luigi and Gay Luigi likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mario is love, Mario is life

I was only Mario's pathetic sidekick of a brother.   
I loved Mario so much, I fantasized every night about worshipping his beautiful feet and sucking on his adorable little mushroom cap.  
I pray to Mario every night, thanking him for the wonderful life I've been given.

Waluigi hears me and calls me a faggot. I knew he was just jealous of my devotion for Mario.  
I call him a skinny unattractive little cunt. He slaps me and sends me to go to sleep.

I'm crying now and my pride hurts. I lay in bed. Suddenly, I sense something moving towards me. I feel something touch me.

It's Mario. I'm so happy.

He whispers in my ear.

"This is my kingdom."

He grabs me with his powerful manly hands, and puts me on my hands and knees. I'M READY.

I spread my ass cheeks for Mario. He penetrates my butthole. It hurts so much, but I do it for Mario.

I can feel my butt burning as my eyes start to water. I push against his fiery force. I want to please Mario.

He sparks a mighty flame as he fills my tender butt with his flowery love.

Waluigi walks in. Mario looks him straight in the eye and says...

"HERE I GO!"

Mario flies out through my window. I admire the gloriously colorful rainbow that appears as Mario disappears into the horizon, with manly tears trickling from my sparkling eyes...

MARIO IS LOVE...  
MARIO IS LIFE...


End file.
